Wireless networks and mobile wireless devices continue to evolve as new communication technologies develop and standardize. Current wireless network deployments support both circuit switched (CS) and packet switched (PS) connections as well as burgeoning internet protocol multimedia service (IMS) connections. Representative wireless networks for a wireless network service provider can include support for one or more releases of wireless communication protocols specified by the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) and Third Generation Partnership Project 2 (3GPP2) communication standards organizations. The 3GPP develops mobile communication standards that include releases for Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), General Packet Radio Service (GPRS), Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), Long Term Evolution (LTE) and LTE Advanced standards. The 3GPP2 develops wireless communication standards that include CDMA2000 1xRTT and 1xEV-DO standards. Representative mobile wireless devices can connect to one or more wireless networks using one or more wireless communication protocols, either serially or in some cases in parallel.
Mobile wireless devices can include user identity module (UIM) cards, typically removable and configurable, that can contain subscriber and network information, authentication data and service configurations available to the subscriber. Mobile wireless devices that connect to “cellular” wireless networks can offer a variety of different connection types, such as circuit switched (CS) voice connections and packet switched (PS) data connections.